


The Rehabilitated Con Con

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Art Prompt Meme, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1000x1300px @300dpi<br/><b>Stock used:</b> <a href="http://www.thewallpapers.org/photo/41961/3-2-Central-Park-new-york.jpg">Central Park</a>, <a href="http://pl.123rf.com/photo_24673881_nice-irish-wolfhound-puppy-lying-on-red-blanket-in-winter.html?term=irish%2Bwolfhound%2Bpuppy&vti=luq4anwwrkdnbtbwyn">puppy</a>, <a href="http://previews.123rf.com/images/dmitrieva/dmitrieva1005/dmitrieva100500034/7081240-picnic-basket-with-fruits-and-wine-lying-in-the-grass-Stock-Photo.jpg">picnic basket</a>, <a href="http://nobacks.com/tree-fifty-seven/">tree</a></p><p><b>A/N:</b> Well, looks like tonight is the art posting night, hee :D And I'm so proud of this puppy ♥ The awesome <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://china-shop.livejournal.com/"></a><b>china_shop</b>  prompted me with a cover for one of her fics and it just kinda stuck with me, maybe because it felt like such a cool challenge :P So after a few hours of meticulously putting all the pieces together I finally ended up with something that hopefully works, heee :D I hope you like it, my friend :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Rehabilitated Con Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1300px @300dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [Central Park](http://www.thewallpapers.org/photo/41961/3-2-Central-Park-new-york.jpg), [puppy](http://pl.123rf.com/photo_24673881_nice-irish-wolfhound-puppy-lying-on-red-blanket-in-winter.html?term=irish%2Bwolfhound%2Bpuppy&vti=luq4anwwrkdnbtbwyn), [picnic basket](http://previews.123rf.com/images/dmitrieva/dmitrieva1005/dmitrieva100500034/7081240-picnic-basket-with-fruits-and-wine-lying-in-the-grass-Stock-Photo.jpg), [tree](http://nobacks.com/tree-fifty-seven/)
> 
>  **A/N:** Well, looks like tonight is the art posting night, hee :D And I'm so proud of this puppy ♥ The awesome [](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/)**china_shop** prompted me with a cover for one of her fics and it just kinda stuck with me, maybe because it felt like such a cool challenge :P So after a few hours of meticulously putting all the pieces together I finally ended up with something that hopefully works, heee :D I hope you like it, my friend :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/80e704oj041z0dz/rehabcon.png?dl=0)  


**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the STORY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/109992)


End file.
